Nightfall Darkness
by Dark.And.Loveless
Summary: Hyuuga Sora. A village's proud Hyuuga ANBU. Hyuuga Hinata. Now a new proud Hyuuga ANBU. The Uchiha attacks the village along with the snake sennin. The Hyuuga ANBU is now forced to fight... her crush.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Nightfall Darkness"

Chapter I : "ANBU"

* * *

Noon fell over the village of Konoha. Ninja grew hurried with preparing for missions and other special events. Tsunade over looked the village and a small smile came to her face when she saw a familiar blond ninja. Her pink headed apprentice was with the blond as well as a perverted old man with long white hair. With Shizune by her side and a Hyuuga awaiting to leave she turned back around and slammed her hands on the desk.

"Hyuuga!" Tsunade barked.

"Hai!" The Hyuuga composed her posture and stood straight.

"Take the scrolls to your father. And don't forget..." Tsunade walked over to the Hyuuga and finished, "Never let Naruto have a clue about this." The Hyuuga nodded and headed off with the Hokage's permission.

"Tsunade-sama? Are you sure Hyuuga Hinata can handle this mission?" Questioned Shizune underestimating the Hyuuga heiress.

"Remember Shizune, I know many many things the villagers have not an idea about." Tsunade replied coolly sitting back at her desk. Her eyes closed and she laid back smirking.

_Hinata. Show them what you can do by bringing the Uchiha back single handedly._

* * *

The Hyuuga walked past the Haruno and Uzumaki hoping, praying they didn't see her.

"Oi! Hinata-chan! It's me Naruto! I'm back!!" The blond sapphire eyed ninja yelled.

Hinata slowly turned around thinking about how stupid she was thinking she could get past Naruto Uzumaki. She smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Nice to see you again Uzumaki-san." Hinata managed.

"Eh... What's up with Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan?" The Uzumaki asked the pink haired medic-nin. Sakura Shrugged her jade eyes showing confusion.

"Well, I've got to get to the Hyuuga compound to talk to my father about some importance then, train with Neji."Hinata stated and started to walk off.

"Oi! Hinata-chan wait!" Naruto ran towards the Hyuuga and approached her. "You and Neji made up? I mean from the Chunin Exams?" Hinata nodded leaving and turned around once again to another question. "Hinata-chan? Why are you acting so... different?"

Hinata sighed. "Uzumaki-san, I've changed over the years. I'm superior to you by age and other things as well now. Bye Uzumaki." And she walked off into the crowds of Konohanians.

"Hinata has _really _changed." Sakura said as Naruto gaped.

_Hinata-chan... That's not the real you. What happened to the shy, quiet Hinata-chan I used to know?_

* * *

"So you are to leave for a mission in two days?" Hiashi asked his eldest daughter.

"Hai father. I might come back severely injured since I'm facing the Uchiha traitor." Hinata slowly said. She didn't like imagining herself hurt. It was always these days she wished she was married and was a house wife.

"Don't worry Nita-neechan! I'll make you feel better if you get hurt!" Hanabi stated happily crawling to her big sister's side.

"Hanabi, I've told you before... I'm through with that nickname sh—sort of thing." Hinata managed to say without mentioning that word.

"Hinata. I'll ask only one thing from you." Hiashi slowly said pausing just to fill in the void he was going to have with only the peppy daughter around the house.

"Hai father?"

"Be... careful." Hiashi painfully spat at his daughter.

"Don't worry father. I will be." Hinata stood up and walked out of the room Hanabi soon following.

_Hinata Hyuuga, what has happened? You're turning into. . . S-Sora. . . Y-your mother._

* * *

Fists and hands clashed and crashed. Both Hyuugas panted as their training went on. Woman vs Man. Girl vs Boy. High vs Low.

Both of the Hyuugas were young and energetic but both were an even match.

"Neji-nii you've gotten better. I think this time I might not win." Hinata said between pants.

"Hinata-sama, I've beaten you millions of times." Neji managed dodging one of Hinata's attacks. Hinata squinted.

"When we were young. Now I've beaten _you _millions of times." Hinata stated proudly. Neji thought for a second and opened his mouth to speak once again to be stopped by a "Gentle-Fist" attack. His body fell limp on the floor as Hinata walked off dusting her hands off.

_Hinata-sama... You're turning into someone... else._ Neji got up minutes later and walked back into the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

"Nita-neechan! Nita-neechan!" Hanabi screamed through the crowded streets of Konoha. People stared, laughed, and cackled. The elder Hyuuga walked calmly over to her smaller sister.

"Yes, Hanabi?" Hinata asked through gritted teeth. Hanabi smiled at her older sister.

"I just saw something you might like! Come on!" Hanabi said running and dragging her older sister behind her. Hinata just ran behind her sister. They stopped in front of a small stall which sold girlie things like: Hannah Montana CDs, Purses, Perfume(which Hinata didn't think was so bad), Slutty outfits, Stilettos, Hair clips, and diaries. Hanabi pulled Hinata into the store and took her to the back section. All skinny jeans, T-shirts, shoes, and other things Hinata really liked. She gathered 3 pairs of skinny jeans, 2 t-shirts, a pair of sandals, and some other things she needed for her mission. Hanabi and Hinata walked home Hanabi looking up at Hinata occasionally.

_Nita-neechan... you've changed... to much._

* * *

At home the Hyuuga lay on her bed reading a romantic novel. She did look up to someone as in like _liked _the person whom she looked up to. It was the traitor. He just gave up on the village and left(she liked that?? She really changed! OCC). But, she would never do the same thing. Her little angel self would never let her. Plus, she wouldn't do it because of her baby sister. Hinata cared to much about Hanabi to ever leave like that. Hanabi was annoying at times yes, but Hinata loved her little sister.

The door slammed open and in ran an ANBU black-off. "Hyuuga Hinata. You are here by accepted into the ANBU black-offs. We have something urgent to handle so come on!" The ANBU ran out of the room leaving Hinata to get ready; which she already was. She ran right behind the ANBU black-off. Her heart was racing. She Hinata Hyuuga, was now an ANBU black-off. The first Hyuuga to ever be in the ANBU besides her mother. Hinata was now outside and the skies were red. She soon saw Uchiha Sasuke, and the snake sennin Orochimaru atop of a huge 3-headed snake.

"S-Sasuke..." She breathed. Her face heated up but she refused to let a stupid guy make her blush. A fellow ANBU placed a mask in her hands. She looked up at him and put it on. She was now ready to get the Uchiha traitor back to the village.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Jocey: **Yes, Hinata is occ. But I've loved writing this !!!!!! You will all be excited to see what happens in the next chapter. Hehehe...

"Good-bye!!!"

3


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Nightfall Darkness"

Chapter II : "Watch Your Back"

* * *

Sasuke eyes narrowed when he found a familiar chakara flow. It was a Hyuuga's but which one? Once he took a glance at the body waist below he knew it was a woman(no man would wear jeans that tight). Smirking he hopped off the huge snake and made his way towards the Hyuuga.

Her heartbeat was erratic. Her breaths were quick. He was getting closer. She felt her knees wobble. _Get a hold of yourself Hinata! Sure he's... hot... shirtless... and–AH! Just watch your back! _Hinata snapped out of her daze and saw that the Uchiha was mere meters away. "Uchiha..." she said.

Sasuke's lips made a small line then turned back into their usual smirk. He quickened his pace and the Hyuuga started to make her way toward him. _Let's see what this Hyuuga has... _Sasuke thought mostly thinking naughtily. He ran and so did she both caught each other's hands and grunted.

"You're a Hyuuga... but which one?" Sasuke questioned. Hinata smirked from behind the mask.

"You're the traitor. You should know. You were also in the rookie nine." Hinata managed not to stutter. Sasuke tired to remember a Hyuuga... was her name Hikara? Hinala? Hiwata? Hinata? That's it! Hinata Hyuuga! That shy girl that used to stalk the dobe!

"Hinata Hyuuga?" Sasuke spat. Hinata let go of his hands with a gasp and then blew him a way with all the force in her hand. It sent him deep into the forest and she followed. It was dark and quiet only chirps and squeals of animals could be heard. A twig snapped and out came Uchiha Sasuke. He pinned the Hyuuga heiress to a huge tree.

"So... have you stalked the dobe lately?" Sasuke asked smirking. Behind her mask Hinata was red-in-the-face angry. She pinned Sasuke to another tree roughly. Sasuke gave out a grunt.

* * *

Naruto searched and searched for Hinata. What if the attack was to find, kidnap, and kill Hinata?! Naruto ran faster and faster with every step he took. His feet just guided him. Then he found himself deep in the forest behind a bush watching an ANBU with Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke smirked and in one second Hinata's mask was on the floor. They both heard a gasp but ignored it.

"I hate that Uzumaki. His bright hair, eyes, and attitude! It's just... ugh. Sure when I was younger I had a crush on him but I got over that when he left. Now I have someone who's his exact opposite. Plus, he didn't even like me especially since I'm not pretty like Sakura or have a 'great bod' like her either." Hinata said. Sasuke smirked and pinned Hinata to a tree again. Her pulled her arms down making her chest pop out.

"I know you're hiding everything under your baggy clothes. That's why you don't have anyone yet. Or your just being a little stubborn." Sasuke said as he pressed his body to hers. Hinata had a noticeable blush spread over her face. Sasuke smirked and brought his lips at level with her ear. "Does it feel good?" Sasuke light flicked his tongue at Hinata's earlobe. She let out a low groan.

Naruto watched in horror as Sasuke toyed with Hinata. His eyes were red from the small tears he shed from finding out the old Hinata was gone. Sasuke was dead if he dared to touch her again.

He slowly brought his lips to hers. His lips hovered and inch above hers. "W-what a-a-are you..." Hinata trailed off. His eyelids slowly dropped as well as Hinata's. Sasuke lips covered Hinata's talking in her taste. Hinata's eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her back. He had sex, make-out sessions, and many other things with girls before... but he never felt like he did right now.

Hinata kissed Sasuke like there was no tomorrow. The second thought that entered her mind was getting him back to the village. She quickly pressed a soft spot on the back of his neck. Sasuke let out a loud groan.

"Y-you're coming b-back w-w-with me." Hinata said, disappearing with Sasuke in a flash.

Naruto sunk down and gave in to his tears. _Hinata, please tell me... that you don't actually hate me. Please tell me, you don't love Sasuke. _Naruto thought as his tears fell.

* * *

"And I would like to thank Hinata Hyuuga for bringing this traitor back into Konoha's grasp. Also, I would like to thank the fellow ANBU for saving us from the attack. Now, there is still one more thing... the punishment for the Uchiha traitor." Tsunade smirked, her hazel eyes showing amusement. Hinata was deep in the crowds thinking about what had happened between her and Sasuke the other night. Tsuande's gaze over the crowd reached Hinata.

"_I know what happened between you and the Uchiha, Hinata." _Mentally spoke the blond, hazel eyed woman.

Hinata's head shot up, _"W-what?! Y-you saw?!" _The look in her eyes was fear.

"_Not exactly. Naruto told me." _A smirk came across the Hokage's face at the mention of the Uzumaki.

"_He saw?! How–Ugh–Will you please not tell my father?" _Hinata looked up with her best puppy-dog face.

Tsunade tried not to look at her but that face was just. So. CUTE!! _"Fine!" _Tsunade accepted defeat.

Hinata smirked and went back to standing peacefully.

"So as punishment, Uchiha Sasuke will be to live in the same house hold with an ANBU for a year. And that ANBU will be... ANBU black-off H1N4T4." Tsunade said smirking down at Hinata whom was now shaking. _"Gotcha right back sucka!" _Tsunade paraded.

* * *

ANBU soon appeared at Hinata's apartment and dropped Sasuke off. Hinata never wanted this to happen. Having the person whom she most defiantly loved in her apartment. His eyes, his hair, his pale complexion, and his muscles made her want to jump on him but she tried to calm those thoughts.

Sasuke on the other hand just wanted to tease the Hyuuga all the time he had to stay here. She had a problem with her looks which was not appreciating that she was smoking hot! Getting the thought out of his head he thought about many naughty things to do with her.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata said, her back to the Uchiha. She was in something that showed to much of her porcelain skin. The blush on her cheeks we indeed visible. But, there was only one thing that was really creeping her out. She was turning back into her old self.

"Yeah." Sasuke said, snaking his arms around Hinata's waist. Her whole body tensed.

"I'm–I'm-a go to b-bed!" Hinata ran away from him and into her bedroom slamming the door shut. Her heart beat had quickened.

* * *

"Hinata! Hinata-cha-a-an!" Naruto annoyingly yelled. Hinata turned around and gave him a shy smile.

"Hi Uzumaki-san." She blurted. _W-what's up with me?! I-I'm never this nice to Uzumaki! _Hinata thought very worried about herself.

"Um... Uh... Hinata-chan... can I speak to you for a second? ….. alone?" Naruto asked seeing Sasuke about ready to jump into the conversation.

"O-okay." Hinata said as Naruto guided her away from Sasuke.

Naruto took a deep breath. "HinatachanIreallylikeyouwillyougooutwithme?!" His voice was in turbo speed but Hinata understood half of what hes said.

"I-I... n-n–yes!" Hinata said. Her angel sweet self had now taken over. She was back to the shy, sweet, and cute Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

**Jocey: **Hello!!!!

**Jackie: **Ello luvs!

**Jocey: **WTF are you doing in here?!?!

**Jackie: **Eh.. I was bored.

**Jocey: **Well.... GET OUT!

**Jackie: **What if I don't wanna?

**Jocey: **Want me to call Jonathan?

**Jackie: **I don't care. He's in Jamaica by now.

**Jocey: **Wasn't it Hawaii?

**Jackie: **Oh, no! I just forgot! My hate is being hated!

**Jocey: **By who? Your hate? O.o

**Jackie: **Meee! :D YESS!

**Jocey: **Okay well this will be updated very quickly! N please don't get mad 'cause I haven't updated "Please Remember" I have...... Writers Block! So it's on hiatus.

**Jackie: **Hey! Hey! Hey!

**Jocey: **WHAT?!?!

**Jackie: **I want my talking muffin back!!!!

**Jocey: **Well deal with it! A fat kid ate it!

**Jackie: **NO! A fat kid ateded my talking muffin!!! **cries**

**Jocey: ****Hugs Jackie** Please review for the sake of my cousin's talking muffin's death.


	3. AN!

**I'm sooo sooo soooo sorry!**

**all my files on my computer got deleted! D:**

**I will take longer to update this... sorryyy!**

**Oh! and i've discontinued please remember until i get back into school in august...**

**soorrrryy! again....**

**bye bye!**

**love**

**--Jocey**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello my readers! This is the rewritten chapter to 'Nightfall Darkness.' So Enjoy! Sorry for the long update. -.-**

–––

**Chapter III: "My mistake!"**

–––

"Naruto..." growled Sakura. She'd found out that he was dating Hinata Hyuuga behind her back. Her fingers were just dying to wrap around his scrawny neck.

"Sakura-chan! I-I had no idea!" Naruto waved his hands in front of himself. She came closer and closer.

"I.... hate... you!" Sakura stomped away with tears.

"I-I didn't know... you were... pregnant." Naruto just stood there thinking of what to do next.

Only hours later her moved towards Hinata's apartment. He had to do it.

* * *

"No way you're going to tell him that." Ino coughed. The shy Hyuuga blushed and nodded.

"I-I am! I have to!" she shouted. Soon, the lazy Uchiha came out of his room with nothing but sweat pants on. Hinata's blush only darkened. "S-Sasuke! G-get back in t-there and change!" He just stared at her then smirked.

"What Hyuuga? Don't like it?" He pressed his body against the Hyuuga's backing her up all the way onto the kitchen counter.

_**CREAK...**_

Naruto came in and saw Hinata and Sasuke in an inappropriate position. Hinata had lust in her eyes and Sasuke was just plain amused. He stood there until the Hyuuga noticed him.

"Naruto!" Hinata tried to push Sasuke away but he kept still.

"No. You don't love me. You're a liar." Naruto said. He held his face down and clenched his hands into fists. He was even shaking.

"This..." She paused. _Is what it means... _it kept chanting in her mind. "_is _what it looks like Naruto. I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't want to hurt y-you! But, But," all thoughts rushed to her head.

_Love nothing or you'll be weak – I-I love you naruto-kun! – You're the weakest Hyuuga in history – Sora... why? – Leave! Now! – Give me time and I'll prove it to you! – I'm weak... but, I can be strong! – Goodbye my first... baby – Death will come for all of us – Mother actually loved me... but, she left me something to love as well, my baby sister – I hate you! – Uchiha Sasuke, the traitor, the one I love..._

"Actually, I meant to hurt you. Why would I have feelings for a dumbass like you? I would have to be crazy to have feelings for you. Or, out of my mind. So, get out of here. I don't want to see your face." Naruto stood there amazed at how fast shy Hinata turned into superior Hinata.

"So? Does this mean we're broken up?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked at him with disgust.

"Of course you fool. Now get out of my house!" Shrieked the Hyuuga. Naruto scurried out afraid of what the Hyuuga would do to him. But, he was relieved to be away from her and his best friend.

"Hinata! Sasuke! Don't you two dare do anything while I'm here alone! Wait till Shika gets here!" Ino shrieked pulling the turned on 18-year-olds away from each other. Sasuke let out a low growl. Hinata let out a small groan.

"Look, I'm done here. I was just trying to tease the chick, not actually do something with her." Sasuke got out of the kitchen and headed back to his room.

"Ino. I'm gonna go to bed." I said heading down the hall.

"But it's only seven! Come on Hinata!" Ino bugged. I suddenly turned around to look at her and mouthed, "I'm-a go into his room" and winked. She smirked and nodded. I headed back in the direction I was going before. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Sasuke will want me. Whether he likes it or not." I smirked and stripped off my clothes. I turned on the shower and stepped in.

" _I want to be rich and I want lots of money  
I don't care about clever I don't care about funny  
I want loads of clothes and fuck loads of diamonds  
I heard people die while they are trying to find them_

And I'll take my clothes off and it will be shameless  
'Cause everyone knows that's how you get famous  
I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror  
I'm on the right track, yeah I'm on to a winner

I don't know what's right and what's real anymore  
And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore  
And when do you think it will all become clear?  
'Cause I'm being taken over by the Fear

Life's about film stars and less about mothers  
It's all about fast cars and cussing each other  
But it doesn't matter cause I'm packing plastic  
And that's what makes my life so fucking fantastic

And I am a weapon of massive consumption  
And its not my fault it's how I'm programmed to function  
I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror  
I'm on the right track, yeah we're on to a winner

I don't know what's right and what's real anymore  
And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore  
And when do you think it will all become clear?  
'Cause I'm being taken over by the Fear

Forget about guns and forget ammunition  
'Cause I'm killing them all on my own little mission  
Now I'm not a saint but I'm not a sinner  
Now everything is cool as long as I'm getting thinner

I don't know what's right and what's real anymore  
_And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore  
And when do you think it will all become clear?  
'Cause I'm being taken over by the Fear._"

I felt myself feel more delighted and happy after getting out of the shower. But, my plan was still going on. I put a small lavender towel around me and walked down the hall towards Sasuke's room. I opened the door, stepped in, and closed it. I could feel his eyes on me. I let go of my towel and let it fall to the floor. I heard something like a mouth dropping. I smiled and walked over to his closet. I pretended to look through his clothes. I sighed and took a seat on his bed. I felt his body heat close to me and I slowly looked up at him. I blushed when I saw that it wasn't Sasuke. _Who the hell is he?!?!_

**Song used in this Chapter:**

**The Fear**

**Lily Allen**

**I own nothing in this chapter:)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello my readers! This is the new chapter to 'Nightfall Darkness.' So Enjoy!**

–––

**Chapter IV: "Seeing Another Side"**

–––

"Ahh! Get away from me!" I ran from the guy and got my towel around me again. I turned around and saw that he was right in front of me. He had both his arms at the side of me. I backed up to a wall. Now, there was no way to escape. I growled at him but he just smirked. "Let go of me or die." I whispered. His eyes narrowed on me.

"No way you could kill me." He said. He was just laughing his ass off.

"If an Anbu can, than I can." I smirked this time. He didn't seem phased at all.

Suddenly, I felt something at my thigh. I gasped when I figured out it was this pervert's hand. I could help it. I let out a glass-breaking shriek. Rapid footsteps could be heard coming toward the room. I let out another shriek and the door burst open. Sasuke was at the door with his bare chest still exposed. I looked away from the the shirtless chest of Uchiha Sasuke and laid my eyes on his face. His eyes. They showed anger and envy.

"Let her go now. I said just distract her not _rape _her." He said pulling the guy off of me. I was so relived to have that pervert out of my sight. He pushed him out of the door. "Now leave." I slammed the door shut.

"Sasuke?" I said trying to be cute. He looked at me and I faked a blush. I looked up at him and smiled titling my head to the side. "WHO THE HELL WAS THAT GUY!?!?!" I yelled at him. He went over to his bed and laid down.

"A friend."

I growled. "I mean what was his name?!" He sat up on the bed and yawned.

"Sai and you shouldn't have slammed the door shut." Sasuke said. I looked at the door then at him.

"Why?"

"If you slam it, it locks itself shut and you can only open it from outside." He smirked and scoffed. I actually blush at my stupidity. How dumb was I?

* * *

Ino waited on the couch to hear noises from Sasuke's room but she heard nothing so she plugged in her ear buds into her ears and she turned the volume up all the way.

Only minutes later, Sai passed by and eyed her. She didn't notice so the guy just left.

"_This is real! This is me!_" Ino shrieked going along with the song. Then she heard a loud 'Shut the fuck up!' coming from Sasuke's room and huffed. She headed out leaving Hinata and Sasuke to themselves.

* * *

We heard the door slam shut and sighed. I looked at Sasuke and went over and sat next to him. "Do you have anything I can put on? I don't wanna be naked in front of you." I said an actual blush spreading on my face.

"Yeah, in my bottom drawer theres some of my boxers and some of my T-shirts." He said pointing toward a drawer. I went over to it and pulled out some black boxers and a white T-shirt. I heard a small chuckle from behind me and looked at the Uchiha. "You're gonna have to get naked in front of me to change." He said making my blush grow.

I smirked. "Not if I knock you out before I change." I said stepping closer to him. He smirked at me.

"Hmm... so you wanna be bad now? This should be fun."

* * *

Shikamaru stepped inside the apartment and saw it looked empty.

"Ino?" He called. Then, he heard a small thump. He went over to the rooms and opened the first door. It was the bathroom and it seemed to be empty. Next thing he heard was giggling. He went to the next door and it was just a closet.

"Stop... we might.." and more giggling. "Ow! That hurt!" some more giggles and a chuckle. A slap. "That actually hurt! I was serious!" and another giggle.

Shikamaru went to the next door and swung it open to find a shirtless Sasuke on top of a naked Hinata. Both turned and saw him. The Hyuuga gasped and the Uchiha smirked.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Shikamaru walked off leaving the door wide open for anyone to see them.

* * *

I blushed and I ran out from under Sasuke and into my room. I couldn't believe Shikamaru saw that! It was an accident. But, I guess he didn't think so.

I closed the door and changed into something that didn't show my body as much which was a white long sleeve shirt with a V-neck and some black skinny jeans. I went into the kitchen and saw him waiting for me at the kitchen table, smirking. I blinked twice then walked over to the table.

"I don't feel like eating... wanna go get coffee or stay here until I come back?" I asked him making myself smirk.

"I'll go with you." He said standing up and huffing. "I can't deal waiting for a _girl _to come back from a café. It would take to long." He said brushing past me. I growled and walked out the door quickly catching up to him. What? I'm in charge of him so I have to keep an eye on him.

* * *

"Here are your orders. A capuchino and dark coffee." The guy placed the cups on our table and walked away. I sighed and mixed the capuchino with a spoon.

"What? Now you bored?" Sasuke said taking a huge drink of his coffee. I looked up at him. "We can go back to your apartment and do what we did earlier." He said smirking at me. I blushed.

I just payed attention to his first question. "Yep. I'm bored." _God, this guy is to much for me to handle. What do I have to do to make him calm down?_

**Fuck him. **Said a small voice inside my head.

"I would do that." I whispered to myself.

"Do what?" Sasuke asked. I thought it was the voice so I answered him.

"Fuck Sasuke." He looked at me and I looked up. Oh....My....God.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**It took me a while....**

**Jeje.....**

**so yeahh keep reading!**

**Peace and Cookies!**

**Review please!**

**D.A.L**

**~.~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello my readers! This is the new chapter to 'Nightfall Darkness.' So Enjoy!**

**Just so you all know this chapter will be shorter than others.**

–––

**Chapter V: "What You Wanted"**

–––

It had been a whole month since that had happened. Me and Sasuke hadn't spoked since that day in the cafe. It made me feel more isolated than ever.

**X~x~X**

I walked towards Sasuke's room and heard giggling. I sighed and slammed my shoulder into the door causing it to swing open. I heard a gasp and someone smirked. I gave out another sigh and held the door open for the whore.

"Get the hell out of my house!" I yelled. The girl scurried out but then turned around.

"Technically it's an apartme-" I shut he up but shoving her out of the door. I glared at the door then turned back around to glare at Sasuke.

"Why the hell was that whore in my house?!" I yelled at him. He smirked and got out of the bed and pulled me into his room. He slammed the door shut. I rolled my eyes at him and then he pushed me onto his bed. I looked at him questionably and tried to get up to be stopped by him pushing me back down. Sasuke climbed on top of me and smirked. His hands went under my skirt and gripped my thighs. Then slowly they brought my panties down.

"S-Sasuke! What are you doing?!" I screamed. His smirk grew and his lips pressed onto any available part of my body. He pulled down my skirt and pulled down his boxers. He bent down so his lips were at level with my ear.

"It's what you wanted." He whispered. I blushed and then I felt unbearable pain in my private area. Sasuke had just taken my innocence. No. He wasn't–He didn't. I struggled but he continued. He–He was **raping** me.

**X~x~X**

I ran straight towards Tsunade's office. I barged into her office and slammed my hands on her desk.

"I want him out of my house! Change him to another ANBU I can't deal with it anymore!" I screamed.

"What? Why? Did he do something?" Tsunade asked her face showing confusion.

"Yes he **did **something! He **did **me!" I yelled.

**X~x~X**

**Dal:**

So um.... yeah. Like I said this chapter had to be cut short. So like, I'll update sooner or later whenever I have the chance. So review if you liked the chapter.

And if all of you are questioning what happened between Sasuke and Hinata, you'll find out next chapter. (;


End file.
